


K is for Keri (and B is for Baby)

by Rinkafic



Series: Keri 'verse [17]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Stargate Atlantis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in answer to the parrish_lorne Alphabet Soup Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	K is for Keri (and B is for Baby)

“David, I’m going to the infirmary, you want to come?”

“No.”

“You haven’t been down there since Carson released you. Maybe you should swing by for a checkup?”

“I’m fine.”

“I don’t think you are.”

“Fine, Evan.”

“You’re avoiding this. Why?”

“I’m not. I’m sleepy. You go on.”

“We have to talk about this.”

“There is no _this_ to talk about, Evan.”

“I’d say there is! You’ve refused to even look at the baby!”

“It isn’t a baby.”

“It’s a baby! Our baby. It came out of your body, David.”

“An abomination, a vile abomination. It will have to be destroyed, of course!”

“No! No! NONONO!!!”

Firm hands on his shoulders shook him, hard enough to make his head snap back. He opened his eyes and looked at David in confusion. David’s fingers stroked his face, wiping away the sweat. “Another nightmare, you’re just having another nightmare Evan.”

Allowing David to pet and sooth him while his heart slowed to a normal pace and his mind cleared, Evan leaned forward and cuddled against his _keri_. “I’m sorry.”

Stroking his hair, David clucked his tongue and rocked him. “What was it about this time?”

“You wanted to kill the baby.”

The rocking stopped momentarily, “I’d never do that.”

“I know, David, I know. I need to go and check.”

Realizing the time for cuddling was over; David slid off the bed and held a hand out to Evan. “We’ll both go.”

  
~*~   


“Hi Little T, how you doing in there?” Evan pressed his palms to the glass and leaned close to the Fetal Incubation Unit.

David moved up behind Evan and wrapped his arms around his waist. He dropped his chin on Evan’s shoulder and looked at the monitors. They had both learned to read them over the past few weeks. “Everything looks good.”

“Oh, it’s you two again. Don’t you ever sleep?” Carson rubbed his eyes and yawned as he came into the curtained off area.

“We try. Someone keeps waking us up.” David squeezed Evan’s waist before letting him go and moving to the far side of the FIU.

“Have you been picking out names yet?” Carson asked.

Evan tapped the glass, and frowned as David caught his finger, squeezed it and pulled it away with a disapproving shake of his head. To Carson he said, “Steven, Michael, Pugsley.”

“Pugsley? Well, I’m glad to tell you then that you won’t be needing that half of your list. The little one is a girl.” Carson yawned again.

“A girl?” Evan smiled and looked at David.

“What are we going to do with a girl? What do we know about girls? We don’t know anything about girls. Is there a switch on here somewhere, you’ve got the settings wrong, Carson. Fix this. I have no clue how to cope with… girl things.”

As David’s voice went up with his increasing panic, Evan scooted around to grasp his arms and give him a shake. “It will be fine, David. Calm down.”

“Vagina, Evan. Va-Gi-Na! And breasts, and, and, and, girl stuff!”

With a snort, Carson turned and walked away.

“It’ll be fine, David. I promise.”

“It’s not. I had plans, things I was going to do with our… son.” David waved lamely at the FIU.

Evan smoothed down David’s hair and then cuffed him lightly over the ear. “And you can do them with our daughter.”

“But… the plumbing… what do we know about feminine plumbing? I know nothing about it.”

“I have news for you, David. Girls pee and poop and fart just like boys.”

Pouting, David glanced at the FIU. “I wanted a boy.”

“David!”

“Well, I did. Just give me some time to get used to this, I really thought it was a boy, I’m disappointed, that’s all. Oh, stop glaring at me. Maybe Carson’s wrong?”

“I’m going to go home now, David, you take some time to get used to the idea. Away from me.”

David held a hand up as Evan spun on his heel and started to stalk away. “Evan, oh now you’re mad. C’mon Evan, don’t be like that. Evan? Evan?”

  
~*~   


“Marissa.”

“Evelyn.”

“Felicia.”

“We’ve got five months to come up with something; we don’t have to decide now, David.”

“Not deciding, just tossing names out. How about Lucy?”

With a smart-assed grin Evan said, “I love Lucy.”

“If you aren’t going to take this seriously, I’ll go talk to someone else. I’m sure Doctor Carter will be happy to talk baby names.” David scooted to the edge of the cushion, intending to storm off in a huff, but Evan grabbed him and flattened him to the sofa.

“Stay here. I’ll talk baby stuff with you. But later. I have other things I want to do first. Six weeks is up, you’re clear, I’m not waiting any more.”

“Oh, is that today?” David asked, blinking with false innocence.

“You damn well know it is.”

“Then kiss me, _panore’ten_ , I’ve missed you.” David twined his arms around Evan’s neck and pulled him down, pressing their lips together.


End file.
